fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Glop of Horrors
Little Glop of Horrors is episode 13b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. The school's new lunch lady Mrs. Cram has changed up the school's menu by serving nothing but giant red glop, and won't let the kids leave unless they eat it. Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang try their best to leave without having to eat the glop. Plot It's Pizza Day, and Fanboy and Chum Chum were ready for pizza at lunch. They burst into the cafeteria, pretending to be "Pizza Monkeys", when they see Kyle. Fanboy tells Kyle that Pizza Day is today and asks him to play "Pizza Monkeys" with them. Kyle isn't so thrilled and wonders what "Pizza Monkeys" do, like throw their "pooperoni". This is so goofy to F&C that they laugh and hug Kyle. Kyle tells the viewer that he's witty day after day and this is what the boys laugh at. Hank goes onstage and begins an assembly. He announces that after 68 years of loyal service, Mildred, the lunch lady, had retired to her beachfront mansion in the south of France, and everyone will miss her burnt fish sticks and her uncontrollable temper. Chum Chum agrees and will always think of her every time a stove's thrown out of the window. Hank then introduces the new lunch lady Mrs. Cram. She asks if everyone likes pizza and they cheer, but adds they never had hers leaving the kids disgusted. Chum Chum sadly moans that he wants the stove thrower back. A piece of red glop is placed on Fanboy's lunch tray, and F&C are not pleased with it. Mrs. Cram says the glop is whatever she says it is: Today pizza, tomorrow meat larf, and because they don't like it means the next person won't. Fanboy says he doesn't need lunch today and has a tube of lip balm to share, and they'll dispose the glop in the trash can. However, the trash cans are gone meaning there is no more throwing out foods anymore. Fanboy thinks Mrs. Cram should return the glop from the murky swamp from whence it came, and Mrs. Cram glares at him. Fanboy tells Chum Chum that he thinks lunchtime has come to a close and need an early recess, but just as they were about to leave, the doors slam shut with just one glare from Mrs. Cram. She lets everyone know no one can leave until their glop is finished. Chum Chum is upset about the glop and wonders why he's expected to eat it. As a result of just looking at it, his eyes burn. Kyle comes over to them and says they're so soft, and one time at Milkweed, he was once forced to consume a beaver stomach tartare in a swamp bilge ragout. He takes a scoop, thinking it's like Turkish delight, but it releases fart, causing him to be unwell and topple over. Mrs. Cram gets mad and forces the kids to eat the glop as it makes them big and strong. Fanboy suggests washing down the milk, but Chum Chum says the milk makes it angrier. Fanboy states they just need the carton and fills his milk carton up with everyone's glops. The kids go over to Mrs. Cram and Fanboy says they enjoyed it just as Mrs. Cram sees the milk carton on Fanboy's tray vibrating. Fanboy fakes that it's a milkshake and she tells him to open it. All of a sudden, the carton bursts open spilling glop over everyone. Lupe thinks they shouldn't have stuffed it all in one carton. Back at the table, Kyle tells everyone they can stay and gawk at the glop and he has a very large compendium of spell and charms. He gets another idea and asks Necronomicon to eat up all the glop for him. After that, he walks past Mrs. Cram and tells her he has to do some light reading while the glop digests. Mrs. Cram swipes Necronomicon, thinking he doesn't look light to him, and shakes him hard. Necronomicon feels so sick, he pukes the glop he swallowed all over Kyle's head. He states to everyone he has went through his entire table of contents. Hank is scared of Mrs. Cram and someone should stand up to her. Fanboy says she's a reasonable lady and they just got to bring her to the bargaining table. He goes over to her in the kitchen and sees her knitting a sweater. It's for her cat, who is 55 lbs. of love. Mrs. Cram asked if Fanboy finished his glop, saying it will make him big and strong, which is what he wanted to talk about. He tells her she wants them to stay here until their bones crumble to dust, and there's a middle ground. So, he picks up a paper, stating he'll write a number for how many minutes they should stay, but he wrote a "W" instead. Fanboy tears the paper in half, thinking he'll cut the offer to just a "U", but that made a "V" instead. Angered, Fanboy says she's not even gonna negotiate and leaves. Fanboy goes over to the kids saying they have a deal: they don't have to eat everything, just the food. Lupe thinks he has to play the hardballs with her. A sad Kyle comes over and thinks Mrs. Cram will never open the doors, and everyone's like a kitten stuck in a tree. Fanboy says Kyle gave him an idea, and knows how to get those doors open, and it will take a lot guts, and a whole lot of glop. The kids use the glop as props and costumes for a convincing play. It starts with Kyle shouting out that an adorable kitten is stuck in a tree. Mrs. Cram overhears this, and the curtain opens revealing Chum Chum in a cat costume (made of glop), stuck in a glop tree. Mrs. Cram freaks out, saying they have to do something. Lupe comes over and takes out a glop phone, telling the glop fire patrol about the "cat" who is stuck. The glop fire patrol comes onstage and Fanboy climbs up the tree and brings Chum Chum to safety. Mrs. Cram is surprised at the "cat's" size, thinking her cat was large, and Chum Chum says it's glandular. Yo tells her they have to get him to a cat doctor for observation, and Fanboy adds that it's because of post tree-matic stress. Mrs. Cram was glad to help the "poor old kitty" and begins to open the door out. The kids are overjoyed that they're a few seconds away from leaving, but Mrs. Cram slams the door shut again leaving the kids disappointed, especially F&C, who were about to give themselves a high-four. She sniffs the air and is shocked that her glop's on fire. Fanboy takes the glop hose on the fire truck and proceeds to spray the fire. Yo was about to warn him that they're not real firemen but was too late and glop winds up all over the cafeteria. Mrs. Cram is mad that everyone is not real firemen and no one leaves until the place is licked clean. And they shouldn't worry about soap, she put it in the glop when she ran out of paprika. Everyone is forced to lick the glop off the floor much to their disappointment. Fanboy tells Chum Chum Mrs. Cram really knows how to take the fun out of licking floors. Kyle groans, but suddenly grows to giant size. Yo does the same. One by one, all the kids and Hank grow into giants, Mrs. Cram says they're growing like she said; when she said the glop makes them big and strong, she really meant "big" and "strong". Fanboy is excited now that they're big, and also strong as he pushes down the wall leading out. Everyone rushes out of the school. heading for home. Mrs. Cram wonders how she'll patch the wall back up and just walks back into the school to make more glop. Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Lunch Lady Cram serving glop and refusing to let anyone leave unless it's eaten. *Fanboy and Chum Chum making monkey noises. *Every time an escape plan fails, glop ends up everywhere. Trivia *First episode to take place entirely in the cafeteria. *This episode took place before "Pick a Nose" and "Excuse Me" as Mrs. Cram already appeared in those episodes. *When Mrs. Cram said the glop would make the kids big and strong, she literally meant "big" and "strong". *This is one of the episodes where Yo appears, but her name was not said once. *This episode shows that Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, Yo, Hank and their entire class all like pizza. *A ragoût is a french stew with meat and vegetables. *The term "proscenium" refers to the arch on the stage that separates it from the auditorium. Continuity *This is the fifth episode where nearly all the events take place only inside a building, like "The Hard Sell", "Chicken Pox", "The Janitor's Apprentice" and "Secret Shopper". *Third episode to take place entirely at the school, the first two being "Wizboy" and "The Janitor's Apprentice". *Chum Chum's "Yay!" clip is recycled from "Sliding Doors", "Dollar Day", "Chimp Chomp Chumps" and "The Janitor's Apprentice". *Second time someone puts their finger on Fanboy's heart ("Wizboy"). *Second episode to mention Meat Larf ("Wizboy"). Goofs *When Fanboy sprays the cooking pot to put the fire out, the glop fire truck melts up to the end of the hose as he sprays, but the glop winds up messing the cafeteria all over. *Although the glop is red, the script and some cable listenings mistake the glop for being gray. *When Kyle holds Necronomicon up, much of his hair is paler than usual. *After Kyle says "Oh my, I'm going to be unwell" he falls backward, but when Mrs. Cram says "Start slurping!" and for the rest of the scene until the gang walks up to Mrs. Cram during the first escape attempt, Kyle has suddenly disappeared. *Chum Chum talks when he is in the role of the cat. In real life, cats don't talk. *For some reason, Cheech, Chuggy, Duke and Francine were the only kids not seen turning into giants. *When Hank starts the assembly, Kyle is between Fanboy and Chum Chum. After Hank says they'll miss Mildred, Kyle is to the left of Fanboy. *When the class goes "Yeah!" to Mrs. Cram, the picture of Mildred has turned invisable. *Kyle does not wear a glop hat for most of the convincing play, but at the end when there is a fire, Kyle is seen wearing a glop hat. *Francine disappeared for almost 90% of the entire episode. *After Fanboy pushes down the wall, only Nancy, Lupe, Yo, Hank, Fanboy and Chum Chum were shown going home and not Kyle, Chuggy, Cheech, Duke, Michael and Francine. However, they could have been the first ones to leave and left at an unseen time of the wall being pushed down. *During the view of the kids as "firemen" when they get punished, Kyle is much taller than usual. This also happened when Hank said someone should stand up to Mrs. Cram, though he might be standing on the seat or floating in the air. *When Kyle says "Oh my, I'm going to be unwell" his cape is missing. *When Mrs. Cram says "Start slurping!" if you look closely you can see that Nancy's ears do not continue out from behind her glasses. *When Yo grows into a giant, the red stripe on the bottom of Kyle's shirt is larger than usual. *At 12:14 when Fanboy says "Come play "Pizza Monkeys" with us!", part of the inside of his mouth can be visable on his bottom lip. *When Kyle is being greeted at the beginning his right ear is tilting back for a moment. This may not be an error, as it may be the wind from Fanboy's breath as he talks. *When the class groans as they learn they hadn't had Mrs. Cram's glop, Kyle is smiling. *When Fanboy says "Give me full pressure on the main pump!", his mouth doesn't move. *When the camera zooms in on Fanboy as he pushes the wall, Kyle is not there anymore. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Little Shop of Horrors".﻿ *'PAW Patrol' - Fanboy and his classmates as Firefighter Puppies to rescue Chum Chum as a Cat from a tree, Just like Marshall as a firefighter puppy to rescue Cali from Danger. *'Fireman Sam' - Fanboy putting out a fire is very similar to Fireman Sam, Elvis Criddington, Trevor Evans, Station Officer Steele and Penny Morris putting out a fire. * 'The 7D '- Mrs. Cram's cat, Sir Meows-a-Lot, has a very similar name to Queen Delightful's dog, Sir Yipsalot. Both follow the "Sir (animal noise)-a-Lot" naming scheme. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Hank and Necronomicon * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Candi Milo as Lunch Lady Cram and Lupe :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1